healthy as poison
by Lkay09
Summary: -you couldn't resist calling out to her, telling her to join the party and let her hair down- r/s r&r? please?


**Okay, I have this huge purple spiral that is my fanfiction spiral, and I have been trying to organize it lately. I found this unfinished fic, along with quite a few others, and I will be hopefully posting the others soon - they are all one-shots - and I'm doing it because I don't really like having unfinished fics just lying around. The next chapter of _TWYT_, for those of you that are waiting on that, is coming along, and that is one of the unfinished ones that I am working on. It will be out soon, hopefully.  
>This is kind of a departure from my usual style, I wrote it awhile back. Hope you like! Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>It's not a healthy relationship that you have. It's as healthy as poison, really, but it works.<p>

She's your roommate – your _only_ roommate because Albus bailed on the two of you – and you aren't exactly fond of each other. You kind of hate each other actually. Or maybe it's more accurate to say you hated her and now maybe you don't. The only time you get along is when you're in bed.

It started at one of your parties. She was in her room like always, reading or doing something boring. Her room had long since had a Sound-Proofing Charm on it, but it never stopped you from trying to break it.

She came out of her room to use the bathroom, her hair in its customary bun, a strip of skin showing between her tank top and yoga pants.

You couldn't resist calling out to her to join the party, telling her to let her hair down for once. You thought she would say no – she always said no – but she surprised you by grabbing a shot of Muggle vodka and yanking her hair out of its bun. Downing the shot, she began dancing with the nearest guy.

Three shots later, it was you she was dancing with, her hips grinding with yours, red curls everywhere.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Weasley," you mutter into her ear, one hand cupping her arse.

She smirks, pressing her hips more insistently against yours. You know she can feel your arousal.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Malfoy."

The party ends around four and you clean up while she showers. She walks out of the shower in a small towel, her hair in damp ringlets around her face, and you can't help yourself.

You don't remember going into her room, but somehow her towel is on the floor and your clothes aren't far behind.

And you know that neither of you are that drunk. You aren't drunk at all.

Judging by the way she rolls easily out of bed the next morning and opened her curtains, you figure either she can handle a hangover really well or she was sober last night too.

Things go back to normal – whatever normal is between the two of you, except that more often than not you have to practically restrain yourself from jumping her at the most random times. You throw more parties, and the scene _almost_ repeats itself – _almost_, you keep telling yourself. Instead, she ignores your taunts and her hair stays resolutely in its bun and she vanishes back into her room.

And this time you_ are_ drunk when you stumble into her room later. She gently redirects you to your own and locks her door when you leave.

But somehow you end up there again. And again. And again. And it's kind of a vicious cycle now isn't it? Both of you keep telling yourself it's just that one more time but then it's a time after that and it isn't until about two months of _flings_ with Rose Weasley that you realize that it's been at least a month since you have shagged anyone else. And it occurs to you that this is becoming some kind of addiction, and what will you do if she takes away the good stuff?

You never talk outside the bedroom. You don't really talk _in_ the bedroom either, but there is zero communication or touching or _anything_ outside of it. Sometimes you think it's easier, sometimes you want to interrogate her and make sure she isn't going all girly and falling for you and trying to get you to settle down. But in your gut you know that's not going to happen – you saw how her boyfriends treated her at school, and how she shut herself off from actual _feelings_ after the sixth or seventh or eighth cheated on her.

So she doesn't attach herself to you, and sometimes that bothers you because let's face it – you've been called _irresistible_ before and now all of a sudden this mousy, know-it-all, boring [_sexy, smart, funny_] girl is resisting?

And then _you_ of all people, you, Scorpius Malfoy, start doing the girly-almost-clingy-where-is-this-going-how-does-she-feel-about-me thing.

You try to talk to her every now and then, so that maybe she can see that you aren't a bad guy, and _why in Merlin's name does it matter how she sees you_?

And then it's down the rabbit-hole and you can't see, don't know when the bottom is going to hit you or you're going to hit it and then she actually starts to _talk back_ to you sometimes, and sometimes you stay the night in her room or she stays in yours, something you had never done except the one, first time.

The bottom doesn't hit and you start to think that maybe poison isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it sucked, I know. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Please! And visit my profile page and vote in the poll for what I should post after completing <em>That's What You Think<em>. Pretty please!**


End file.
